A new power
by Wimallidge
Summary: After Yuzu gets attacked by an invisible creature that no one but the vizards can see until it scratches them Urahara does a little research and finds about the True cross order and true cross academy. After talking to Mephisto, Urahara sends a group to true cross academy to learn how to fight these new monsters. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfic on this website and I will alternate writing and uploading chapters between the two.

I don't own Bleach or Blue exorcist.

%Zanpakuto/Inner Hollow speaking%  
&Rinwhileusingkurikara&

* * *

In this story Karin is a visored. If you actually want to know what her mask and stuff look like it's in the prologue of my other fic. Furthermore, the fullbringer arc never happened in this story and Ichigo never lost his powers. If you want to know why Karin is a visored that will be revealed later in the story, it is coming up quite soon in my other fic if you are reading that or if you want to find out sooner. It will be the same in both stories and it will be a chapter long so I'll put a warning at the top of the chapter when it comes up in this one for those of you who are reading both.

Pairings are as follows: Ichigo X Chad, Hiyori X Shinji, future possibilities + maybe some requests too.

Now that the prologue thingymajig is out the way, ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

Sitting round a table at the Urahara Shoten is a group of people much to large for the small table. "I have found out what that strange creature was." Urahara says in a tone which tells the group that he's being honest "It was a demon." "Who cares what it was, it wasn't immune to a cero so it'll be fine, won't it?" Hiyori asks. "That may be the case but cero's are quite destructive and you can't all use them. There is a much less destructive method of getting rid of them that you can all learn. Exorcism!" Urahara states. "That's why I called you all here, you see when I was trying to find out what it was I found out about all sorts of things including the true cross order but more importantly about true cross academy." "Everyone knows about true cross academy it's the best school in Japan!" Ichigo states impatiantly. "Ah, yes but true cross academy has a special cram school which trains exorcism. So naturally I got in touch with the headmaster and I have enrolled each of you round the table!" He explained to gaping faces. "What if we choose not to go?" Ichigo asks "You don't get to choose not to go. Stop asking silly questions the head master will be here in half an hour and I have a few more things to explain to you." Urahara sings.

He walks over to a cupboard and pulls out a box. He opens the box to reveal 4 strange, white, bone-like objects. he then proceeds to give one to Hiyori, Shinji, Ichigo and Karin. As soon as the vizards touch them they change form in their hands and become exact replicas of their hollow masks. "What is this?" Karin asks "That is what you will use instead of leaving you gigai. He passes 4 strange hook-like things that clip onto the side of the their trousers. "Hook your masks onto those so you can keep them on you at all times. Furthermore, you will have to materialise your zanpakuto into sword form so that you can wear them while at the cram school." Shinji, Hiyori, Karin and Ichigo all materialise their zanpakuto and rest them on their backs and hips respectively.

Suddenly, a loud screech is heard outside. "He must be here early, in the backroom are 9 suitcases with the stuff you'll need in them. Go get them quickly. You'll know which one's yours" he says somewhat ominously. They walk into the back room and see 9 suitcases. Each one with a different symbol engraved on the handle. They find their own suitcases and head out to the front of the shop where they see a bright pink limousine. Urahara is talking to a man with bright purple hair and a white suit. Inside the car are 2 boys, 1 of who'm has a sword in a red holster on his back. They are both staring at the group with wide eyes, taking in everything from the swords they're carrying to Chad's giant frame to the assorted outfits within the group as they climb into the back of the limousine.

Karin's point of view.

"Hi my name's Okumura Yukio and this is my twin brother Rin what are your names?" One of the boys inquire, he's already wearing the uniform unlike his brother along with a pair of glasses. I decide to introduce the group as Uryu is already reading a book and no one else looks like they're about to reply. "My name is Kurosaki Karin, this is my twin sister Yuzu and my older brother Ichigo" I start, enjoying their puzzled looks at our different hair colours. "These are Chad, Arisawa Tatsuki, Innoue Orihime, Ishida Uryu, Hirako Shinji and Sarugaki Hiyori" I finish indicating each person in turn. "May I ask why some of you are carrying masks and swords?" Yukio asks. "Umm" I say looking over at Shinji and Hiyori. "The masks and swords are part of who we are. Besides your brother is carrying a sword too so surely they can't be that uncommon" Shinji answers.

The purple haired man gets back into the car and sits next to Rin. "What's that you've got now?" Rin asks, pointing at the envelopes in his hand. "Now, now Rin. Allow me to introduce myself to the others before you start asking questions. Hello, my name is Johann Faust IV officially but you'll know me more as Mephisto Pheles. To answer your question these are their old school reports." He spouts in the same eccentric fashion Urahara has. "But you only have 7 envelopes" Rin points out "Yeah, we didn't go to school" Shinji says, pointing to himself and Hiyori. "Yes you did Shinji they just didn't know how your name was really spelt because you kept writing it backwards or upside down" Ichigo argues "One day of confusing teachers and scaring you doesn't count as going to school" Shinji retorts.

"Now, now don't argue, besides I do actually have an important matter to discuss with all of you." Mephisto intones as Yukio and Uryu emerged from their books simultaneously putting bookmarks in them before setting them aside. " You are all an anomoly in your own ways. A little thing you didn't know you had in common: you're all going to the cram school or rather you'll all be in the same class bar Yukio who will be your teacher." At this Rin gapes at his twin, apparently he hadn't known this. "Furthermore you're all going to need to work together in order to be able to stay at true cross academy. You'll all need to keep your secrets hidden from the other students and to do that you'll need to know each other's secrets- don't worry I've spoken to Urahara and he told me that he couldn't tell me about Uryu, Chad and Orihime but that they should have no problems with it. He also told me that Tatsuki and Yuzu are both normal but that that in itself is strange considering the fact that Yuzu and Karin are twins and that Tatsuki has probably spent more time with Ichigo than even his sisters without gaining any special powers." Yuzu blushed as the other twins' eyes brushed over her and Tatsuki looked annoyed.

"Furthermore, he told me that Ichigo, Karin, Shinji and Hiyori are all **dead!** " He said drammatically, putting emphasis on the last word. "Not only that but when I told Urahara of the Okumura's secret -which I shall come to in a moment- that they were more dangerous than Rin!" He exclaimed Rin looks shocked and Yukio looks like he's about to hit Mephisto for being so damn over-theatrical. "Okay but what's their secret" Ichigo says pointing to Rin and Yukio. "Oh nothing like your secret, they're sons of Satan but only Rin inherited his blue flames." He says casually "That's all? Ichigo atleast is definitely more powerful than Rin then. Right Mr. Broke into hell and almost accidentally set someone free from there?" I ask elbowing Ichigo. "They kidnapped Yuzu,HAD to break into hell and I DIDN'T set them free so it's fine" Ichigo retorts, elbowing me back.

"Personally I'm fine with letting everyone know what my secret is, if only I knew what it's called" Orihime says "Maybe you should show your power in action?" "Oh, okay!" she agrees and I draw buruakura and cut Ichigo's arm open "Just because it doesn't hurt any more doesn't mean you're allowed to cut me open anytime you want!" Ichigo complains. The twins and Mephisto look startled by my actions "Souten keshun: I reject!" Orihime chants as a golden bubble forms over Ichigo's cut and quickly erases it. "What about you Uryuu? Chad? I think you should" Orihime starts to babble. Chad leans over and whispers in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo looks at Chad and nods. "Chad'll show you his, it's called a fullbring" Ichigo says for Chad who stands and holds out his right arm "Right arm of the giant" he mutters before holding his left arm out while his right arm transforms " left arm of the devil" he murmurs and his left arm transforms too. Everyone except Ichigo and Uryu are gaping at his arms, the aforementioned two being the only ones other than Chad to have seen his left arm before.

"Well I guess I should show you my power too, I am the last quincy" Uryu says as he forms his octagonal bow from thin air. "It's blue" Rin gasps "OH MY GOD URYU, HE'S RIGHT IT IS BLUE, HOW DID WE NEVER NOTICE SUCH AN IMPORTANT FACT ABOUT YOUR BOW!" Ichigo starts to yell, feigning panic and naturally Shinji joins in. "WHAT A SURPRISING DEVELOPMENT IN THIS CONVERSATION, THIS IS MORE SHOCKING THAN DEAD PEOPLE, SONS OF SATAN AND MAGIC POWERS EVEN EXISTING COMBINED! URYU WHY DIDN'T YOU DEPART UNTO US THIS IMPORTANT PIECE OF INFORMATION BEFORE TODAY?" Shinji yells. I look sideways at Hiyori, we make eye contact and nod before taking one of our shoes of each and throwing them at one of the two yelling idiots. "OW" They yelp in unison. "What's so special about the colour of my bow?" Uryu asks Rin. "It's the same colour as my flames. You know, Satan's flames are blue" "The blue colouring is purely coincidental trust me. Those four can do something somewhat similar (A/N: he's talking about cero) and they're all different colours." Uryu explains.

The limousine stops "You guys should get into your uniform you know!" Mephisto exclaims. Next thing he knows he's been hit in the back of the head by 5 shoes: mine, Ichigo's, Hiyori's, Shinji's and Uryu's. "How do you all do that?" he squeals "good accuracy" "we're very synchronised" "we've met geta-boshi" "it's fun" "we do it a lot" came the replies, barely distinguishable on top of each other as we start to get changed. Yukio leaves the limousine with Mephisto having already gotten changed. "Holy shit, that's alot of scars" Rin states. "Really? Hadn't noticed!" Came the chorused and echoed reply.

* * *

TIME SKIP ===== (After the tour, they each have a key to the cram school, They're walking into the classroom and Mephisto is sitting in on the lesson in dog form.)

Hiyori's point of view

We walk into the classroom and the other students stare at us silently. We all take a seat around the classroom and wait for Yukio to arrive as the teacher. Soon enough he walks in and starts the lesson, which I ignore because I couldn't care less about plants. Besides, I can already kill demons with my Cero so who needs to learn anything else to do it? I look around the room and see Rin, Ichigo, Karin and Shinji are also ignoring the lesson. I put my head down and start to sleep.

* * *

How's that for a first chapter? I wanted to put a little prologue with a couple of explanations in the first chapter and if anything changes about the story it will be edited into there.

Please leave a review, I normally wouldn't care but I honestly want to know if people will actually read this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own bleach or blue exorcist.

%Zanpakuto/Inner Hollow speaking%  
&Rinwhileusingkurikara&

Ichigo's Point of view.

Walking to the dormitary building that Mephisto told us about Tatsuki has been whining about her new temptaint all the way. "It's just a little scratch Tatsuki" I say for the hundredth time.

"I still think you should have at least tried to pay attention to the lessons today, we only have cram school at the moment. Do you plan on sleeping during normal classes?" Uryu asks.

"Uryu I'll listen in normal classes even though I don't need to but until something we start learning something **interesting** I'm going to have a nap during cram school" I tell him.

"Er excuse me" I hear in a strained voice from behind us. I whirl round to see Yukio standing there looking slightly annoyed and glaring at my a little, probably for my previous comment.

"Hi Yukio, where's Rin?" I ask trying to play it off like nothing happened.

"He's probably lost, Mephisto is going to show him the way to the dorm building, he doesn't know he's sharing it yet so don't let him see you until he walks into his room. We'll stand right behind him as he enters. Mephisto's plan not mine, I'm not entirely sure why because Mephisto talks forever so I kinda stopped listening but he said something about overwhelming Rin as much as possible." Yukio tells me with a smirk. I nod but say nothing as we reach the doors. We walk in and spread out to choose rooms. Chad and I find a room on the top floor, near to the steps to the roof. The room itself has 2 beds and 2 desks and is otherwise occupied only by empty space.

"Rin's coming!" we hear a muffled yell that is unmistakeably Hiyori from somewhere below us. We hear the main door open and footsteps going up one set of stairs and then along a corridor. Silently walking towards the sound, Chad and I make our way down the stairs and seeing the others in the corridor opposite signalling for us to stop. We hear Rin open a door and then yelp in surprise. We take this as our cue to join Yukio delivering the news that we would be sharing a dormitory. We all head down the corridor to where Yukio has startled Rin and Rin is too surpirised to notice the giant group that formed around him until Hiyori clears her throat.

"Where did you all come from?" He asks completely bewildered. Shinji speaks up before anyone else can answer and takes the sarcastic route.

"Round the corner at the end of the corridor settling into a room with Hiyori but you weren't exactly quite entering were you now?" He retorts motioning for us to join in teasing him.

"Chad and I were on the top floor and even we heard you" I say, smirking at his embarassment.

"Personally my ears are still ringing what about you Orihime?" Tatsuki asks Orihime holding her hands to her head and stumbling in mock disorientation.

"Mine are still ringing too, I think we should choose a room that isn't on the bottom floor." Orihime joins in, barely holding back gales of laughter. Yuzu looks somewhat confused and doesn't seem to understand what's going on and Karin is in silent hysterics, leaning her back against mine to both support herself and hide her laughter.

"Seriously brother you need to be more observant." Yukio says to his twin who flushes and opens his mouth to try to defend himself but finds himself able to do nothing to glare at his tormentors.

Time skip: The P.E lesson with the reapers.

Shinji's Point of view.

Rin and the boy with the skunk hair race around the enclosure. Rin is a few steps ahead and barely breaking a sweat and the other boy is only a few steps behind face drenched in sweat. They shout at each other and skunk boy kicks Rin in the back of the head and knocks him to the floor. The instructor quickly yanks the chain to stop the reaper from getting to them.

"Sarugaki and Hirako next!" Shouts the instructor as he pulls skunkboy over to the side. Rin heads over to the side and the instructor looks cautiously towards him while talking to skunkboy. He heads over to the levers and lets another reaper out for us. We set out at a run, the reaper on the other side of the enclosure cuts across the middle to get to us. We continue running easily out of the reach of the giant frog. Suddenly a phone goes off and the reaper's chain is pulled back. The instructor answers his phone to the shock of everyone in the room. I can't hear what he says from the arena but as Hiyori and I climb out he runs from the room.

Meanwhile, Rin and the boy who Rin is calling Bon are having an arguement. I ignore them but then Bon climbs into the arena and shouts about how he's going to kill the devil. The pink haired girl says something incomprehensible and suddenly the reaper leaps at Bon. Instincts kick in and I leap off the edge towards the reaper Sakanade unsheathed and I stop the reaper with the flat of the blade. The dust clears revealing Ichigo, Hiyori and Rin also have swords pressed against the reaper and that Karin has grabbed Bon and gotten him to the side of the enclosure. Everyone is staring at us in shock, even Rin.

"Hero's complex, the lot of you." Tatsuki says. Yuzu starts to giggle her angelic tinkling laugh, soon enough Orihime was joining in too followed by the rest of the room. We waited for the instructor to return comfortably talking in groups.

* * *

I know it's super late but between having a late christmas and an unnecessarily large number of relative it's quite hard to get onto a computer so I do apologise.


	3. UPDATE NEW CHAPTER SOON

I WILL BE CONTINUING.

THIS IS AN UPDATE A CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON I PROMISE.

That's better capslock is off now. I was badly affected by flooding and my Ipad didn't have the capacity to upload chapters. Because of that and the fact I've only just gotten a new computer I haven't been able to upload. For this I apologise deeply and uploads may be scattered because I've lost the plan for the plot.

I'm so sorry for not updating for so long but I am back now.


	4. SO SORRY

To those of you who like either of my stories I am so sorry, when I started them I had no idea how and I was very ill-prepared. I didn't know how to plan it out properly. I also probably made a mistake by creating crossovers using bleach because at the time I started it I hadn't seen bleach for quite a while. I guess if anyone wants to adopt it go ahead. I may make fanfictions in the future but they will be with the help of either my cousin or one of my friends so I'll have pressure to get it done. If anyone wants the notes for the fic just ask.

I am so sorry that neither of my current fics will be updated by me anytime soon.


End file.
